


Homesick

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (lmao c'était mon NaNo de l'année dernière), Family, Friendship, Gen, Homesick Allura (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sort Of, also on peut lire ça en ship ou broship, bref, c'était censé être du Allurance, enjoy :D, fun story, je m'arrête ici, je me suis un peu failé, plot-twist :, they just want to be happy, écrit avant la saison cinq
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Au fond, Allura et Lance se ressemblaient peut-être bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient - ou ne voulaient - l'avouer. - OS, semi-Allurance.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Heya heya tout le monde !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> (je sais j'ai un dernier chapitre à poster et à écrire mais eeeeh........... La flemme m'a eu rip)
> 
> Je recommence à poster mes OS de ff ici ! :D Du coup vous allez sûrement en voir plusieurs passer eheh.
> 
> Cet OS avait été une tentative de ma part d'écrire du Allurance. Bon, c'est pas franchement romantique, mais je suppose qu'on peut lire ça comme de la romance ou de l'amitié, selon votre préférence ! J'avais beaucoup aimé écrire sur leur relation, en tout cas. Je réessayerai sans doute !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ! <3

Plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie d'être juste avec elle, en sa compagnie, sans réfléchir plus loin. Parce que sa présence était douce, apaisante, contrastant avec le caractère fort de la jeune femme. Ça avait un petit côté ironique qui ne faisait rire que lui, sans doute – et il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de la regarder avec cette lueur d'admiration taquine dans les yeux alors qu'elle prenait son rôle si à cœur, qu'elle se battait en première ligne sans hésiter et fonçait dans le tas, prête à détruire chacun de leurs ennemis. Oui, elle avait son admiration, son amour aussi – bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment à quel point.

Elle tenait une place importante dans sa vie, il en était convaincu. Elle était cette figure rassurante qu'il avait autant envie de protéger que derrière laquelle il voulait se réfugier. Ses sourires qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui lui vrillaient l'estomac et soudainement, il ressentait le besoin de se blottir contre elle et de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle lui rappelait sa sœur aînée, au fond, et c'était peut-être pour ça que ses sentiments étaient si forts. Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus – et puis, avait-il vraiment envie de savoir ? Quelle importance, tant que cet amour était là et grandissait en lui, s'accrochant à chaque trou dans son cœur qu'il pouvait combler ?

Alors Lance regardait Allura avec cette admiration dans les yeux et cet amour grandissant dans son cœur, et sans jamais remettre cet attachement en question. Parce qu'elle était forte, unique, impressionnante – et que derrière elle, il se sentait protégé.

Oui, elle lui rappelait plus que tout sa grande sœur – Mariana avait cette force de caractère aussi, et bien que différentes elles se ressemblaient dans cette étincelle brûlante qui ornait leurs yeux. Mari avait appris au fil du temps à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, son sarcasme brûlant sa gorge et sa tendresse réservée seule aux membres de sa famille. Allura était forte mais avait cette douceur, cette innocence de celle qui découvre encore et encore ce qu'elle pensait savoir, lancée dans cette guerre à corps perdu. D'ailleurs, Lance était un peu près sûr que si les deux se rencontraient, Mariana adopterait aussitôt Allura. Elle avait tendance à aimer les âmes égarées – lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait tenté mainte et mainte fois de convaincre ses parents d'adopter les animaux qu'elle ramenait à la maison.

Au final, penser à Allura lui faisait invariablement penser à sa famille. Peut-être parce qu'il pouvait la voir parmi eux, comme si elle y avait sa place, et souvent il avait hésité à lui proposer de venir chez eux, quand tout serait fini. Parce qu'il était tellement sûr qu'ils s'adoreraient, qu'il y aurait une place pour elle, et pour Coran, chez les McClain. Il pouvait voir Mariana lui sourire, son père la gâter, sa mère la prendre doucement sous son aile, Lucia lui créer de nouveaux souvenirs en famille, Luis lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait pu rater – comme si elle venait juste de revenir d'un long voyage. Les enfants adoreraient avoir une nouvelle tante – ce n'est pas comme si Esteban avait toujours insisté pour que Hunk et sa petite sœur soient intégrés à la famille, n'est-ce pas ? Ni comme si Adriana, du haut de ses quatre ans et deux dents en moins, avait décidé qu'elle voulait qu'ils viennent aux repas de famille du dimanche parce que eh, Garrett et McClain, c'était la même famille non ?

Ils lui manquaient. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Il voulait que Marco l'emmène encore à l'aquarium où il travaillait, qu'il puisse garder son neveu et sa nièce encore une fois, que Mariana le laisse se blottir contre elle alors qu'elle regardait l'une de ses séries, que sa mère lui mette des coups de spatules sur les doigts quand il essayait de soulever les plats avant que ce ne soit prêt, que son père lui parle de l'univers avec des étoiles dans les yeux, que Luis l'emmène voir le monde, que Faith et Lucia aient enfin ce bébé dont elles voulaient tant. Il voulait qu'ils soient là, avec lui.

Sa maison lui manquait terriblement. Elle était si petite alors qu'ils étaient tellement, mais c'était leur foyer, leur cocon familial. De toute façon, ils avaient tellement d'années d'écart qu'ils n'avaient pas longtemps vécu tous sous le même toit. Mais Lance se souvenait de tout – de la petite entrée, de la cuisine avec sa porte qui restait constamment grande ouverte et dont s'échappaient toujours mille senteurs magnifiques des repas qui cuisaient, du grand salon dans lequel ils s'affalaient tous. Le lourd tapis qui le parcourait et qui avait été le théâtre de mille jeux, et qui continuait encore et encore à l'être. Les escaliers aux marches grinçantes, la petite porte au fond qui menait à la chambre parentale. La chambre des jumeaux, qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu arrêter de partager quand bien même on le leur avait proposé milles fois. Luis et Lucia avaient toujours été terriblement têtus. La chambre vide, aux deux lits jumeaux dans lesquels dormaient Adriana et Esteban dès qu'ils venaient voir leurs grands-parents – celle qui était restée fermée pendant des années. La peinture parfois écaillée. La petite chambre de Mariana, avec sa grande fenêtre qui permettait de tout voir. Sa chambre à lui, toute aussi petite, son petit cocon douillet aux murs tapissés de posters, de cartes et de photos.

Il pourrait la décrire par cœur, les yeux fermés. Il pourrait dire exactement comment se passaient les repas de famille, la table dehors, son neveu et sa nièce jouant à grands cris. La petite piscine gonflable qu'on sortait par grande température, les balades dans les vieilles parties de la ville, les baignades à la plage. Il se souvenait de l'odeur de la mer, des vagues qui venaient lécher ses pieds, des glaces si alléchantes vendues un peu partout. La sensation du sable s'infiltrant entre ses orteils, du soleil tapant contre sa peau, des rires qui chatouillaient sa gorge.

Il en était venu à un point où même la Garnison et les engueulades d'Iverson lui manquaient.

Et ses sentiments l'étouffaient. Ils lui brûlaient les yeux et la gorge, lui nouaient le ventre et le cœur – et pourtant, il ne cessait de sourire aux autres, il ne cessait de foncer en première ligne dès qu'il y avait besoin, il ne cessait de prendre sur lui pour faire comme si  _tout allait bien_.

Mais il ne pouvait échapper aux regards inquiets d'Allura. Il ne pouvait mentir à l'air concerné de Coran. Il savait qu'Hunk angoissait en silence – mais il pensait sûrement à ses mères qui devaient être si inquiètes, à sa petite Teora qui avait perdu son grand frère. Keith ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ça faisait, lui – ou plutôt, si, mais de toute manière, il n'était pas là pour juste se poser à côté de lui et l'aider à penser à autre chose. Keith était parti. Et Shiro – honnêtement, Lance ne savait pas agir avec Shiro, il ne pouvait pas se confier à lui, il était le chef, le héros, il n'avait pas à l'embêter avec ses états d'âmes. Pidge avait cette lueur dans les yeux, parfois, qui lui faisait savoir qu'elle comprenait – mais elle cherchait, toujours, sans faillir, parce qu'une partie de sa famille était là quelque part et qu'elle voulait la retrouver. Et n'avait-elle pas raison ? Lance ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle avait ramené Matt parmi eux.

Et en même temps, les voir ensemble, si complice, ça lui trouait le ventre, à Lance. Ça lui rappelait tellement sa famille.

Ça lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu, peut-être éternellement.

Alors il jouait cette comédie, pour que les autres ne se concentrent pas sur son mal-être. Parce que ce n'était pas le sujet, ce n'était pas le plus important, ils étaient en  _guerre_ , bordel !

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Lance. »

Elle s'était posée à côté de lui, doucement, son regard fixé sur le petit hologramme représentant la planète bleue qui volait tranquillement devant lui. Elle avait un douloureux air nostalgique, cet air qui se peignait parfois sur son visage lorsqu'elle était seule – il la voyait sans jamais oser rien dire, sans être jamais sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Allura était si  _forte_ , il avait inconsciemment intégré que c'était elle, la protection. Il n'était qu'un soutien, tout au plus.

Pourtant, elle était là, à côté de lui, avec ce visage un peu perdu qui faisait tellement écho au sien, et il n'avait qu'envie de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

« C'est horrible d'être loin de chez soi... » Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, expirant un soupir venu du plus profond de son cœur. « Et je suis sincèrement désolée de devoir vous le faire subir. À vous et à vos familles. »

Lance se tourna vers elle et, doucement, attrapa le visage de la princesse altéenne entre ses mains. Il était un peu près certain de le connaître par cœur à force de le regarder, encore et encore – il avait l'habitude de cet air sérieux, de ce feu dans ses yeux, de sa détermination brûlante. Il l'était bien moins à ces larmes brillantes et ces doutes qui envahissaient ses prunelles. Doucement, il vint poser ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme, avec une tendresse presque délicate – comme s'il embrassait une fleur dont les pétales risquaient de s'envoler à tout instant. Il la sentit fermer les yeux, se détendre un peu, peut-être – et elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, mêlant ses doigts aux siens dans une douce étreinte. L'instant fut bref, mais résonna dans leurs cœurs comme une éternité de secondes. Ils se détachèrent lentement, gardant leurs mains étreintes, avant de se fixer de nouveau, face-à-face.

« C'est bon Allura. C'est... C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Au moins, tant qu'on se bat ici, eux sont en sécurité. Et puis... On est engagé dans cette guerre, maintenant. Je crois qu'on regretterait tous de partir. »

Elle hocha un peu la tête, mais il voyait cette fêlure qu'elle tentait de cacher, ces larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Je me sens égoïste à vous garder ici. » Ce fut un murmure qui serra le cœur de Lance plus que de raison alors qu'il voyait soudainement Allura sous un nouvel angle. « Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule. »

Il sentit ses larmes à lui couler sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi, c'est vrai – mais Allura était orpheline. Orpheline de famille, de peuple, de planète même. Elle n'avait plus rien à part Coran, Voltron – eux. Et les mots qu'ils avaient toujours vaguement pensé sans même y réfléchir, alors même qu'il savait que cela pouvait être réel, concret, sortirent de sa bouche sans même qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.

« Quand tout sera fini, tu viendras avec moi, d'accord ? Toi et Coran. Vous viendrez avec moi à Cuba. Ils seront si heureux de vous rencontrer. Ma famille. Ils vont vous adorer. Esteban et Adriana vont être si heureux d'avoir une nouvelle tante. Et, tu verras, ce sera vraiment bien, d'accord ? Et tu ne seras pas seule, jamais, parce que dans tous les cas, je suis là, et Hunk aussi, Pidge, Matt, et Shiro, Keith... On sera tous là, d'accord ? On ne t'abandonnera pas. Jamais. »

Il entendait les sanglots dans sa voix et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues – plus que tout, l'air décontenancé d'Allura qui ne semblait pas comprendre sa peine. Et puis, doucement, son expression changea, et la lueur de reconnaissance et – et peut-être était-ce de l'amour, qu'il voyait, au fond, ça lui donnait encore plus envie d'être là pour elle, de  _l'aimer_. Et ce, qu'importe l'amour qu'il lui donnait.

« … Merci. Merci, Lance. »

Et il la vit avec soulagement se libérer, comme un barrage qui venait de céder, lâcher toutes ces larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Elle vient poser sa tête dans son cou et il la laissa faire, passant l'une de ses mains dans la longue chevelure de la jeune femme, se blottissant sûrement autant contre elle qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Mais sûrement aussi qu'ils en avaient besoin, tous les deux – pleurer avait ce don étrange de libérer et de laver de sa souffrance.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment – peut-être une bonne heure, même. Ils avaient beaucoup à pleurer – tant de pertes et de douleurs à compter. Tant de souffrances à évacuer. Tant de doutes et de regrets à libérer. Et doucement, petit à petit, larmes et sanglots se tarirent, ne laissant place qu'à un étrange silence fatigué, las de toute cette guerre et de toute cette peine. Ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant, profitant de la présence réconfortante de l'autre, se gorgeant de cette sensation d'être protégé, aimé – que quoi qu'il se passe et qu'importe l'univers autour d'eux, il y avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux et détruire tout ce qui pourrait leur faire du mal.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, toujours pas – et puis, doucement, un éclat de rire chatouilla la gorge de Lance. Allura s'écarta, un brin inquiète par ce bruit incongru à cet instant.

« Tout va bien ? »

Lance la regarda et rit, encore, un peu – et c'était comme si tout le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules s'était envolé, enfin, parti aux oubliettes sans jamais revenir.

« Je me disais juste qu'à pleurer comme ça, on devait avoir une sale tête. »

La princesse secoua la tête, un sourire pointant sur ses lèvres, avant de rire doucement à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis toujours magnifique voyons ! »

Le jeune homme prit un air profondément choqué – et au fond il était sûrement un peu incrédule de l'expression si sérieuse de la jeune femme à ces quelques mots.

« Eh ! Ne me vole pas mes répliques ! »

Allura cligna des yeux avant d'analyser les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, se tapant finalement le front d'une main. « Oh quiznak, tu déteins sur moi.

\- N'importe quoi ! » se défendit aussitôt le cubain. « Et ne dis pas ça comme si c'était terrible ! » il eut une moue vexée qui fit d'autant plus rire sa vis-à-vis, qui d'un discret mouvement de main fit disparaître l'hologramme de la Terre qui flottait toujours près d'eux.

« C'est encore à voir. Ceci dit. » Elle se releva doucement, étirant ses membres légèrement ankylosés par la position qu'elle avait conservée trop longtemps. « J'ai cru entendre Pidge demander à Hunk de tenter de cuisiner un plat terrestre pour ce soir. Je crois qu'elle a parlé de lasinge ? Lisaigne ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, à la recherche du mot, la main tendue vers Lance afin qu'il l'attrape pour se relever dans un réflexe qu'elle ne savait même pas avoir acquis.

« Lasagnes ? Oh bon sang il faut absolument que j'aille voir ça ! » Il se releva grâce à l'aide donnée par la jeune femme et, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, il lui sourit encore une fois – peut-être était-ce juste plus enfantin. « Il faut que tu goûtes ça ! »

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, attendrie.

« Avec plaisir, Lance. » Elle laissa un silence un brin hésitant se poser, les yeux de Lance devenant automatiquement un peu plus inquiet. « Avec plaisir,  _pour tout_. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, sans même douter un instant de la compréhension mutuelle de ces quelques mots. Il vint l'embrasser sur la joue, doucement, avant de sourire encore une fois – ce sourire qui ferait même fondre le soleil.

« Alors allons-y ! »

Un léger éclat de rire emplit la salle de leur départ – et leurs cœurs liés par cette silencieuse promesse se sentaient un peu moins seuls, enfin.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et on se retrouve bientôt ! :3
> 
> Plein de bisous, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
